Tokai no Hitorigurashi / Aitte Motto Zanshin
|type = Single |album = TBA |artist = ℃-ute |released = November 6, 2013 January 13, 2014 (Event Vs, Radio Drama CD) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD |recorded = 2013 |length = |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Kanashiki Amefuri / Adam to Eve no Dilemma 22nd Single (2013) |Next = }} Tokai no Hitorigurashi / Aitte Motto Zanshin (都会の一人暮らし/愛ってもっと斬新; Living Alone in the City / Love is More Original), official english title being Living Alone in the City / Love is more Innovative, is ℃-ute's 23rd single. It was released on November 6, 2013 in 6 editions: 2 regular editions and 4 limited editions. The Event Vs for both titled tracks and the Radio Drama "Tokai no Hitorigurashi Nai! Nai! Nai!" (ラジオドラマ『都会の一人暮らし　ナイ！ナイ！ナイ！』) will be released on January 13, 2014 and will only be sold at the 1/13 and 1/26 release events. Both Event Vs features individual solo shots of the music video for each member. The radio drama CD features all four chapters that aired throughout the month of November on JFN radio as a collaboration with Dainoji-san. Tracklist Regular Edition A #Tokai no Hitorigurashi #Aitte Motto Zanshin #Please, love me more! #Tokai no Hitorigurashi (Instrumental) #Aitte Motto Zanshin (Instrumental) Regular Edition B #Tokai no Hitorigurashi #Aitte Motto Zanshin #Yuuwaku no Kyuujitsu (誘惑の休日; Holiday of temptation) #Tokai no Hitorigurashi (Instrumental) #Aitte Motto Zanshin (Instrumental) Limited Edition A CD #Tokai no Hitorigurashi #Aitte Motto Zanshin #Please, love me more! #Tokai no Hitorigurashi (Instrumental) #Aitte Motto Zanshin (Instrumental) DVD #Tokai no Hitorigurashi (Music Video) #Tokai no Hitorigurashi (Dance Shot ver.) Limited Edition B CD #Tokai no Hitorigurashi #Aitte Motto Zanshin #Please, love me more! #Tokai no Hitorigurashi (Instrumental) #Aitte Motto Zanshin (Instrumental) DVD #Aitte Motto Zanshin (Music Video) #Aitte Motto Zanshin (Dance Shot ver.) Limited Edition C CD #Tokai no Hitorigurashi #Aitte Motto Zanshin #Please, love me more! #Tokai no Hitorigurashi (Instrumental) #Aitte Motto Zanshin (Instrumental) DVD #Tokai no Hitorigurashi (Close-Up ver.) #Aitte Motto Zanshin (Close-Up Ver.) #Making-Of and Off-Shot Videos Limited Edition D #Tokai no Hitorigurashi #Aitte Motto Zanshin #Yuuwaku no Kyuujitsu #Tokai no Hitorigurashi (Instrumental) #Aitte Motto Zanshin (Instrumental) Event V "Tokai no Hitorigurashi" #Tokai no Hitorigurashi (Yajima Maimi Solo Ver.) #Tokai no Hitorigurashi (Nakajima Saki Solo Ver.) #Tokai no Hitorigurashi (Suzuki Airi Solo Ver.) #Tokai no Hitorigurashi (Okai Chisato Solo Ver.) #Tokai no Hitorigurashi (Hagiwara Mai Solo Ver.) Event V "Atte Motto Zanshin" #Aitte Motto Zanshin (Yajima Maimi Solo Ver.) #Aitte Motto Zanshin (Nakajima Saki Solo Ver.) #Aitte Motto Zanshin (Suzuki Airi Solo Ver.) #Aitte Motto Zanshin (Okai Chisato Solo Ver.) #Aitte Motto Zanshin (Hagiwara Mai Solo Ver.) Radio Drama "Tokai no Hitorigurashi Nai! Nai! Nai!" CD #Dai 1 Wa: Okane ga Nai! (第１話・お金がナイ！; Chapter 1: I have no money!) #Dai 2 Wa: Kareshi ga Inai! (第２話・彼氏がいナイ！; Chapter 2: I have no boyfriend!) #Dai 3 Wa: Doushitara Ii ka Wakaranai! (第３話・どうしたらいいかわからナイ！; Chapter 3: I don't know what to do!) #Dai 4 Wa: Yaritai Koto Shika Shitakunai! (第４話・やりたいことしかしたくナイ！) DVD #Making Of (メイキング映像; Making Eizou) Featured Members *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai TV Performances ;Tokai no Hitorigurashi *2013.11.07 Music Japan ;Tokai no Hitorigurashi/Aitte Motto Zanshin *2013.11.19 BOMBER-E Concert Performances #Tokai no Hitorigurashi #*℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" #*Naruchika 2013 Aki ℃-ute x S/mileage #*Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ #*Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ #Aitte Motto Zenshin #*Naruchika 2013 Aki ℃-ute x S/mileage #*Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai~ #*Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ Song Information : All Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #Tokai no Hitorigurashi #*Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke #*Chorus:Tsunku #*Vocals: #**Main Vocals: Yajima Maimi, Suzuki Airi #**Sub Vocals: Nakajima Saki, Okai Chisato, Hagiwara Mai #Aitte Motto Zanshin #*Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro #*Vocals: #**Main Vocals: Yajima Maimi, Suzuki Airi, Okai Chisato #**Sub Vocals: Nakajima Saki, Hagiwara Mai #Please, love me more! #*Arrangement: Egami Kotaro #*Vocals: #**Main Vocals: Nakajima Saki, Suzuki Airi, Hagiwara Mai. #**Sub Vocals: Yajima Maimi, Okai Chisato. #Yuuwaku no Kyuujitsu #*Arrangement: Harada Nao #*Vocals: #**Main Vocals: Yajima Maimi, Suzuki Airi. #**Sub Vocals: Nakajima Saki, Okai Chisato, Hagiwara Mai. Trivia *The single was both announce and performed for the first time on September 9, 2013. *This is °C-ute's 2nd Double A-side single, as well as their second Double A-side single in a row. *This is their best first day sales, surpassing Kanashiki Amefuri / Adam to Eve no Dilemma's 40,059 copies with 45,365 reported sales. *In the Music Video for Tokai no Hitorigurashi, many fans thought that Okai Chisato was wearing her skirt on backwards, but some shopping sites display the skirt being worn both ways. *It was released on the same day as COLORS' second single Fashion☆Uchuu Senshi. *This single is °C-ute's highest selling first week with 63,764, surpassing Kanashiki Amefuri / Adam to Eve no Dilemma (60,592). *This is also ℃-ute's highest selling single, surpassing Kanashiki Amefuri / Adam to Eve no Dilemma (64,080), as well as the highest selling Hello! Project Kids single. *This is ℃-ute's 3rd single in a row to become a best seller. *In Tokai no Hitorigurashi's MV, the group's members wore sunglasses and each member's sunglasses were the same color as their official member color. *This single, Crazy Kanzen na Otona, and Aitai Aitai Aitai na are C-ute's longest charting singles (all three charting for 5 weeks). Chart Positions Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 67,748 Billboard Japan Chart Positions Videos ℃-ute 『都会の一人暮らし』 (Dance Shot Ver.)|Tokai no Hitorigurashi (Dance Shot Ver.) ℃-ute 『愛ってもっと斬新』 (Dance Shot Ver.)|Aitte Motto Zanshin (Dance Shot Ver.) Reference External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Tokai no Hitorigurashi, Aitte Motto Zanshin, Please, love me more, Yuuwaku no Kyuujitsu Category:C-ute Singles Category:2013 Releases Category:2013 Singles Category:2013 DVDs Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:Double A-Side Single Category:Highest Selling Single Category:C-ute DVDs Category:Longest Charting Single Category:2014 Event Vs Category:Event V